Safeguard
by ArchAnime
Summary: Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Everything seems to be going fine until someone or something decides that they want Inuyasha and Kagome's child. Romance, Fluff, Lemons
1. Relaxation

**Safeguard**

* * *

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally mated and Kagome is with child. Everything seems to be going fine, until the child is born and some one or some thing wants their first born. Kagome and Inuyasha will have to stick together and protect their infant.**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Relaxation**

**

* * *

**

Kagome fell back into the water. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cool water brushing and then consuming her skin. The unbearably hot evening had been quite unnerving. It took a lot of convincing to actually get Inuyasha to stop for a break, but Kagome had done it. She had persuaded him.

Inuyasha lay next to the large, clear pond with his head rested on his arms. His bare back faced the bright, blue sky. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks that Kagome had gotten him on one of her monthly visits to the modern era. She had stopped going back to her own time so often when Inuyasha and her had gotten together.

They were almost inseparable now. Shortly after the jewel was complete and Naraku was defeated Inuyasha and Kagome had admitted their deepest feelings and as it turned out they had similar ones for one another. It had - of course - taken Inuyasha a little longer to confess some things, considering it had all mainly confused him at first, but once everything was out in the open things had gone pretty well.

Miroku and Sango married and Inuyasha and Kagome had mated. That's right. Mated. Inuyasha had marked Kagome as his about two months ago and now she was his and he was hers. They were bonded for eternity and that failed to bother either of them in the least. They wouldn't settle for a day less than forever.

Kagome was currently pregnant. She had been for a month and a half now...

**Flashback**

_Kagome was really worried. She was eighteen! She felt she was a little to young to be having children... She wondered over and over what Inuyasha would say to her once he knew. She had to tell him and she had to do it today. No more hesitating._

_Kagome knew Inuyasha was suspecting something was wrong with her and he was getting enraged at her not telling him the truth and not trusted him to behave in a mature manner about whatever was wrong with her. They were not supposed to lie to each other and now that they were mates they really weren't _allowed_ to lie to one another._

_Kagome held her breath at the sound of Inuyasha's footsteps. It was sending a fearful shiver down her spine. Inuyasha had never scared her! Never! Not in his demon form and not even when he had tried to kill her when they had first met. She had never really sensed any devil in him, but now she was scared. She dreaded what his reaction would be to this truth._

_She was going to have a child!_

"_Inuyasha, I'm pregnant!" Kagome closed her eyes. Inuyasha was in the middle of shutting the hut door, but he stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide. He looked utterly flabbergasted._

**End Flashback**

It actually turned out better than Kagome would have expected it to and she realized there was never anything to fear to begin with. Inuyasha was very reliable and would never hold back on his own responsibility. He would be a great, but strict father.

Kagome knew perfectly well he would never abandon his own children, not after what had happened to him as a kid. In all truth she had known that all along, but still held the slightest doubt. After Inuyasha had immediately excepted the fact that they were going to have a child, she lost all of her doubt in him.

In her two piece bikini you could clearly see Kagome's stomach was a little plump, but it was still barely noticeable that she was actually pregnant. Morning sickness was one of her only signs of pregnancy and even that came rarely.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been on their way to Totosai's. He had Inuyasha's sword currently. The Tetsusaiga had cracked in the battle with Naraku three months earlier and he had been so lazy about the whole thing that he had only managed to bring the sword to the old geezer a weak ago.

He had been late heading back for it and this time he had decided to bring Kagome along. She didn't like traveling in her current state and Inuyasha didn't like her moving around either, but he didn't want to risk leaving her all alone again. Last time he had left her alone in this time all he could do was think about her and ended up losing all concentration on anything else. Protecting Kagome and their pup was now his number one priority.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come on in?

"No chance, wench." Wench had been a little nickname Inuyasha had been using with Kagome for a little over a month now. It was one of his ways to tease her. "Don't get comfortable. We're not wasting a lot more time here."

"But Inuyasha...!" Kagome pouted slightly. Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her from his spot under the sun. "It's so hot."

"You'll live."

"Not if I die from dehydration." Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms. Inuyasha opened both his eyes at this point.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kagome ducked her head quickly under the water to cool off the rest of her body. After a small swim, the miko came up. Then she sucked in and let loose a relieving breath.

"Come dry off." Inuyasha ordered dryly. Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"No." She replied squarely. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no'." Kagome understood perfectly well how childish she was being, but she also knew what she wanted and at the moment she wanted to stay cool and comfortable.

"We don't have time for this."

"We have all the time in the world." She smirked, leaning back to protect herself from a gust of wind.

"And when a demon comes along and I don't have me sword...?" Inuyasha pushed on.

"I have my arrows." That seemed to awake something in the hanyou. He pushed up on his arms quickly and stared at Kagome angrily.

"Uh ah! No way are you fighting in you condition!"

"What do you mean?... I don't think we would have much of a choice." She said in an as-a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Which is why we are leaving now to get my Tetsusaiga! The way we have _do_ have a choice."

"If you want me to leave now you'll have to make me." Kagome walked into the deeper water with a grin. She understood entirely the she had no chance of escaping Inuyasha, but she also knew that either way she would win this battle. If he didn't come for her she could stay relaxed for a longer amount of time and if he did, he would get wet when he wanted to stay dry.

"Come out." Inuyasha began tapping his clawed hand on the ground in irritation as he tried to keep a hold of his patience. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and dove under the water for a second.

Coming up, she was surprised to see Inuyasha coming her way. She shrieked and bobbed her head under water as quickly as she could, trying to avoid the immense splash coming her way.

Before she knew it she was being grabbed around the waste and pulled out of the water. She wobbled around fiercely, trying desperately to escape Inuyasha's jaw-like hold on her.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "You're already wet. Why not stay in a little longer?"

"Because we don't have all day. I want to make it there before dark." Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the ground and ripped a towel from her bag. He threw it in front of her. She frowned, picking it up and wrapping it around her. She didn't feel like leaving so soon. She was tired. Thinking up some excuses she realized she was mostly dry of them. They had eaten about a half an hour ago. She had cooled of just a minute ago. She had gone to the bathroom before swimming. Since it wasn't morning, morning sickness was not an option.

Tapping her finger on her chin there was basically nothing.

"I'm tired." Kagome moaned fnally thinking up something. She looked at Inuyasha, as if to beg for mercy. He gave her a suspicious glace and then just sighed. He couldn't argue with her when she said something like that. She was pregnant! She could not strain herself and Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

Walking over to his mate Inuyasha knelt down in front her. He waited for her to wrap the towel around her before kissing her forehead. She had not expecting the loving gesture, but smiled at him.

"Get on my back and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Kagome chose to obey him this time and stood, climbing on his back with the towel wrapped around her dripping body. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's back and closed her eyes. She was actually pretty comfortable. Then again she usually was when she was so close to Inuyasha.

* * *

**This is an edited version of the chapter.**

_**I'll end it now. I liked this chapter and thought it was fairly cute. What did you think of it? How was it?**_


	2. Secrets

**Safeguard**

**_I know that I have so many incomplete stories and it's idiotic of me to start a new one without updating the other ones and I apologize for that. It's just that I like starting new fictions. I know a lot of people hate starting it, but I'm completely opposite. Whenever something pops into my mind I just need to write it._**

**_Since having the baby is like mainly the plot I'm going to have to rush the birth, but I really don't want her to have the child yet. So bare with me and please feel free to hand out any suggestion on when you think it would be best for Kagome to have the child._**

**_Also should it be a girl or a boy. I'm not doing twins again, since I already have them have twins in two of my fan fictions. Sorry._**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"Get on my back and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Kagome chose to obey him this time and climbed on his back with the towel wrapped around her dripping body. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's back and closed her eyes. She was actually pretty comfortable. Then again she usually was when she was so close to Inuyasha. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

**

* * *

**

Arriving at Totosai's Inuyasha landed as gracefully as he could. He tried his hardest not to stir his lover. He wanted her to have as much rest as she could get. He was grateful that no demons had showed up on his way to the old mans cavern. The thought of placing Kagome and his unborn child in dangers was not one that pleased him in the least.

Totosai knew of Kagome's pregnancy. Inuyasha had told him when he dropped the sword off the weak before, but he didn't bother sitting and waiting around for a reaction. He really didn't care. It made no difference to him with the geezer thought.

Inuyasha wondered about waking Kagome up for a moment. She did need to sleep, but he figured she also needed something to eat. The sun was in the midst of setting and she was losing her nutrition from lunch as the time passed. Now she had to eat for two, so she had to eat more and on a regular bases, or else the 'pup' would not end up being healthy.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered gently. She would be cranky if he woke her up in a rude manner.

He carefully let her slip from his back and leaned her against a bolder. Inuyasha tapped her shoulder and she squirmed. Chuckling a little at the way her face squinted cutely he did it again. This time it was a little bit harder, but not much.

"..." Kagome opened her eyelids slowly to face the fading sun. _'Is it so late already?'_ She thought to herself. Looking over just a little to the side Inuyasha stood, waiting for her to get up. "Are... we here?"

"We're here. Time to get up. After we get my sword we're leaving and eating." The hanyou instructed, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Come on. We have to hurry. I'm hungry." Inuyasha pulled her by her hand towards the cave entrance.

"Inuyasha! Wait..." Kagome only just started to wake up. She started to adjust the towel around her which has started to slip. "I'm only wearing a bathing suit."

"Keep the towel on. We're not going to be in there long anyway." Inuyasha stomped forward. He just wanted to get this over with. He had no wished to stay and chat with Totosai about the new baby and possible future ere to the throne controlling the western kingdom, which Kagome still had no idea about. He really didn't want to tell her. She wouldn't be pleased.

Ambling into Totosai's cavern with Kagome at his heels, Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. The old man was sleeping and snoring at that. Kagome held in a giggle. He truly looked funny sleeping in such a position. Inuyasha just scuffed at the disgust of it all.

"Hey old fart! Wake up!" Totosai's head shot forward at the sound of a slightly irritated Inuyasha. He coughed to wake up his voice and looked at his masters second born.

"Oh, Inuyasha you're late."

"Where's my sword? I don't have all night."

"Ah... master. I was wondering when I would have my next chance to talk to you." A small voice echoed from Inuyasha's shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, Myoga had made his way up onto his shoulder. Lucky for the flee he did not choose this time to try and drink blood.

"Myoga, what are you still doing here?" Inuyasha's voice was not very pleasant. He knew Myoga would batter him with more question than Totosai and he was in no mood for explanations.

"Just came to visit an old friend, my lord. So is it true? Is the priestess bearing your offspring?" With that asked Inuyasha squashed to flee. A small blush on the half demons face. "I... was... only asking... a question... my lord." Myoga said slowly as he landed flatly on the hard floor. Blowing himself up he stared at the girl behind Inuyasha. She seemed to be fairly quiet this evening. "Is something wrong, my lady?" Hearing the words Kagome blushed. Had Myoga just referred to her as his 'lady'? How embarrassing?

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha snapped. "I came for my sword. Where is it?" Totosai wobbled over towards where he had placed the sword and picked it up carefully. He regretfully handed it over to its rightful master. He knew perfectly well Inuyasha would not treat it in a proper method to keep it sharp and unbroken.

Taking his sword quickly, Inuyasha tucked it into its sheath.

"Thanks old man." Grabbing Kagome's wrist Inuyasha went to turn around. He was stopped by Totosai and Myoga.

"Lord, it is vital that we receive answers to our questions. The future of the western..." Myoga was cut short when Inuyasha stomped on him quickly.

"Shut up!" His eyes warned not to mention anything to Kagome. Seeing this, Totosai suddenly felt a feeling of sympathy for the clueless miko behind Inuyasha. It was unfair for him to hide the truth from her. It was, after all, her child as well.

"Inuyasha, is it wise to hide such a thing from your mate?" Totosai asked, making sure Kagome would hear. If she became suspicious Inuyasha would have to tell her the truth.

"Hide what?" Kagome stepped forward, up to Inuyasha's side and looked at the old man in question.

"Nothing! It's not important."

"Lord. If she really is carrying your child..." Myoga pushed after recovering from his stomping. This time he stayed to extra distance from Inuyasha. He had had enough pain for one evening.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha went to go for the big mouthed flee, but Kagome placed a gentle hand on his should. It sent a shiver down his spine. It was almost to gentle. Turning slowly he went to face Kagome. Her lips held a smile, but in her eyes a fire of rage and suspicion grew.

"You're keeping something from me?" Kagome asked, ever so sweetly.

"I...I..." Inuyasha considered one of Myoga's tactics for a moment and that was the running away from danger one, but stopped himself. He would have to tell her sooner or later, but he felt now wasn't the time. She would be to upset or angered with him on their way back. Right now the last thing he needed was to be arguing with Kagome.

Considering they weren't going to explain to Kagome's family when they got back that Kagome was with child, Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be yelling at him in front of her mother and other family members, because they might try and not allow Inuyasha to see Kagome if she acted as if she hated him so.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha laced his fingers behind his head casually. "Can we talk about this later?" Kagome looked at him and then at the old men who were just staring at the couple. Kagome's eye twitched. They were all suddenly acting so nonchalant that Kagome was about to blow a fuse. How irritating? They were hiding something from her and it was her goal to figure this out before they got back to the village.

At this rate Inuyasha would need a lot more pushing, but the older men... err demon and flee could be helpful in getting her the answers she was pursuing. She needed to stay here a little longer.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, apparently surprised that her tone no longer held suspicion towards him, but rather it had a hopeful plea to it.

"What?"

"I'm still tired."

"And?" The insensitivity in the tone almost was enough to drive Kagome over the edge, but instead she kept on the innocent smile she was going for. She gnawed the inside of her cheek chastely. The look in Kagome's eyes shunned trouble for the ignorant half demon. "Well spit it out." He had no patience for hesitation. His mind was racing with way to explain the truth to Kagome later on. Kagome went from nibbling her cheek to biting her lip, trying harder and harder to hold in reviling a certain 's' word to the 'stubborn dog'.

"Careful, my lord." Whispered the flee. Inuyasha turned his head to see Myoga from the side of his eyes. "It's not a good idea to anger a woman carrying a child, especially when the child is partial demon. They become aggravated much easier and take their frustrations out on their mates." Finishing off, Inuyasha began to worry. He hated dealing with an infuriated Kagome. It was never amiable.

"Inuyasha could we please stay here the night."

"No." Inuyasha turned all of his attention back to Kagome. What was she up to? That was pretty much going through the mind of all the males in the cave. "You can sleep on my back again."

Right. So maybe for Kagome saying she was tired wasn't the smartest of things to do, but she couldn't turn back now. She had to back up what she had said.

"I'd be more comfortable here." Kagome responded. She dropped her yellow bag to the floor. It was only filled with some ramen, a water boiler, her extra clothes, and a single thin blanket. It was nothing compared to what she used to bring.

"Well I wouldn't. We're not staying her so pick up your bag." Something about the way Inuyasha was ordering Kagome sort of turned her on, which wasn't really unusual. It was just a little stronger this time. Kagome ignored it.

"Totosai, would it be alright if we stayed? Just for tonight?"

"Of course. It's not a problem." The old man replied generously. Unlike Inuyasha he wanted Kagome to know the facts. She had the right to know and was not to be left out. Inuyasha was just being selfish.

"It's settled then." Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"That only thing that's settled is that we'll be leaving now."

"I want to stay indoors." Kagome came up with another excuse. "Where there's shelter. Just in case it rains."

"So we'll find somewhere else that's indoors."

"Well..." Kagome placed a hand on her chin. "I think Kouga's cave is close to here. We could stop there if that would be better?" She teased. He had sunken deep into her trap already. It was clear she had this won.

"Ha! As if we'd ever go near that wolf." Inuyasha felt somehow insulted by the suggestion.

"Would Kouga had hidden secrets from me?" She asked out loud, meaning perfectly well for Inuyasha to hear her. In return the hanyou glared at her and crossed his arms.

"If he's so much better than me why not just go and be with him?"

"I don't have a ride." Kagome followed Inuyasha in crossing her arms.

"Such clever words my lady, but is it fair to bring up a love rival to your mate?" Myoga asked. A small part of him pitying his master. Kagome looked quickly at the flee and something inside of her made her feel suddenly uncomfortable in this place. It felt really hot. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in some smoky air. The miko grabbed her backpack.

Turning around, Kagome walked out of the cave with all of the males watching her as she made her steady exit. Ambling away, Kagome looked at the rocks that rested atop lava. She bounded for the parts with the least lava, as if searching for the quickly rout to freedom.

"Kagome, where the hell are you going!" Inuyasha called from the cave entrance. Kagome placed her hand on her stomach, feeling worry for her child. In this heat she felt so weak. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Without an answer Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome and stopped her from walking. "What's wrong?" His voice sounded a little more gentler than before.

"You're right Inuyasha." Kagome gave Inuyasha a half hearted smile. "We should go. There's not reason to waste time here. I'm hungry. Could we just eat and go to sleep. You need to sleep to." For a second Inuyasha felt the need to reject the proposal, but he just nodded and grabbed Kagome's bag. After lifting it over his shoulders he pulled her up bridal style and jumped off towards the forest.

**

* * *

**

After eating and having some cool, clean water Kagome began to lay out the blanket from her bag. A fire was lit and the full moon was there to guide her eyes in the night. She was feeling a lot better now with pajamas and full belly.

Inuyasha finished scanning the area for danger and stopped behind Kagome. He was still confused about the events earlier. She usually never acted so exhausted after a little argument. Inuyasha leaned to beside her as she straightened out the blanket.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." He whispered, feeling like everything was his fault. Kagome just smiled and nodded. She turned to face Inuyasha completely. Her silky, red pajama pants and tang-top glimmered from the crackling fire and glowing moon. Placing her arms around Inuyasha's neck Kagome leaned in. She kissed her mates nose.

"Kouga is nothing compared to you. I should have even mentioned him." A small sign of guilt swarmed her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha sighed and took in Kagome's great smell. After a short moment of nuzzling her neck he leaned his lips into hers and they kissed.

The hanyou placed his clawed hands carefully on her waist, tickling her a little. When his fangs pinched Kagome's bottle lips she opened her mouth and their kiss deepened.

Falling onto the blanket, Inuyasha beneath Kagome, the two broke the deep kiss. They knew that in such an early stage in Kagome's pregnancy they could go no farther. So Kagome just rolled off of Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha used his hand to preen Kagome's hair and allow her to drift into a deep slumber.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I feel that was a fairly cute ending.**_

**_Something that always bugs me in fictions that mention Kagome is the way they talk about her eyes. So many say she has gray eyes and it drives me insane! Literally. In the series she has BROWN eyes! Brown... in the first movie it looks like she has gray, or smoky eyes, because they try and make it look like the snow is reflecting in them, but even at the beginning of the movie her eyes are brown. Search for pictures of Kagome if you don't believe me._**


	3. In The Modern Era

**Safeguard**

**_I'm so glad the weekend is finally here. I am really getting so tired of school. Honestly. I mean a lot of it is fine when your there, but having to go to bed early and wake up early just make me insane. I'm not a morning person. In fact I usually don't get to hyper until the sun sets._**

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Falling onto the blanket, Inuyasha beneath Kagome, the two broke the deep kiss. They knew that in such an early stage in Kagome's pregnancy they could go no farther. So Kagome just rolled off of Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha used his hand to preen Kagome's hair and allow her to drift into a deep slumber. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: In The Modern Era**

**

* * *

**

As Inuyasha still refused to tell Kagome anything about the 'little secret' he was hiding from her she was becoming more and more restless. It was time for them to tell Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather about Kagome being pregnant and she wasn't so sure she was comfortable telling them without knowing the truth about everything first.

Sitting near the well Kagome placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She wondered to herself how the child would end up looking. Would it have furry Inuyasha ears? Kagome didn't know if that was what she wanted, but she wouldn't have minded. After all the ears put adorable on a whole new level.

Since the villagers particularly cared about Kagome and Inuyasha for being their village heroes, Kagome didn't think they would disrespect the child like Inuyasha was, even if the child _was_ partially demon. This village knew better than most that sometimes, demon or not, it made no difference. Inuyasha was proof to them all. _'Will it be a boy or a girl?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she waited for Inuyasha.

Hearing footsteps Kagome looked up and saw the person she had been delaying for.

"You ready?" Inuyasha questioned. The yellow nuisance of a bag was hanging over his shoulder, as if the weight was nothing and to him it really wasn't. Kagome took in a deep breath. Obviously she wanted some more time before her family had to know about this. She was afraid of how they would react. Sota would be fine, she was sure. Her mother would probably be a little taken aback, but would eventually handle it and her grandfather would either be excited or angry. He was a little more difficult to read than the others.

"I am." Kagome finally answered. She took Inuyasha's hand as he helped her stand up. "Thanks." Patting the dirt from her skirt, Kagome was first to jump into the well.

**

* * *

**

Climbing from the well, Inuyasha and Kagome scurried over towards the door. It was raining. That was unexpected, considering it wasn't on the other side. The two ignored it and just headed for shelter. Running through the door Inuyasha stumbled over a chair and fell to the floor. Kagome, in am effort to stop sliding, slipped backwards and fell right on her bottom.

"Eek!"

"My, my. You two seem to be in rush." Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the sight before her.

"We had to get out of the rain mom." Kagome said flatly as she gave her mother a dry stare.

"I hadn't known it was raining. I must have been caught up in my chores."

"It's pouring pretty bad." Kagome was frowning as she got up and Inuyasha followed without a word.

"What brings your two back here? You haven't visited in a while. Is something going on in the warring states era?"

"No, it's nothing." A small smile tugged on Kagome's lips. She would hide the truth from her mother for a little longer. She wanted to eat and get cleaned up, as well as have everyone in the room when she told them. It would make things easier. "I'm going to go and take a shower. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is! This is your home too." Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a dish towel and wiped her hands. "I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few extra things for dinner. I had not expected you two."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault at all." Kagome's mother grabbed her keys, purse, and rain coat and then left.

"Can I shower too?" Asked Inuyasha.

"After me."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. This is my mom's home." Kagome ran up the stairs leaving behind a twitching hanyou.

**

* * *

**

Kagome finished cleaning her shaving and washing her hair, next she would need to clean the rest of her body. She grabbed a rag and soap. Rubbing the two together, she waited for the foam to come from the rag before taking it and scrubbing her body. She made sure to get every inch she could reach. She was happy to use an actual shower over a lake of a hot springs.

The only thing she had left to do was her back. She frowned when she noticed the back washer was no where in site. _'Now where did that thing go?'_ Kagome opened the curtain and used her eyes to slowly scan the bathroom. _'Is it in my mom's bathroom?'_ She sighed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and Kagome's eyes widened. She closed the curtain and hid herself behind it.

"Get out! I'm not dressed." Kagome blushed. Apparently she hadn't been thinking to modernly, considering Inuyasha had seen her nude plenty of times.

"So..." Inuyasha waited for her to continue. He shut the door one he was in the room fully. He heard Kagome heave a sigh quietly.

"Sorry. I got confused for a second." Kagome opened the curtain slightly and peaked out at Inuyasha. "Is there something you need?" Noticing Inuyasha was only wearing a towel around his waist she bit her tongue. "I told you this is my..."

"Your mom's house. I know. I don't want to do anything. I just want to take a shower."

"Couldn't you have waited for me to finish."

"I'm impatient."

"Come in then, but no funny business!" Kagome opened the curtain enough for Inuyasha to come in and after dropping his towel he did just that. "Where did you put your clothes?"

"On your bed."

"You better hope my mom doesn't getting home with us both in here. She doesn't know there is an _us _yet."

"I know. I'll hear her car coming."

"Could you scrub this along my back?" Kagome handed Inuyasha a soapy rag and he nodded. After turning around Kagome pulled her hair out of the way and Inuyasha began. "I wonder what she'll say?" Kagome said low, but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"What doesn't it matter?"

"She's my mother. I care about what she thinks Inuyasha." Inuyasha dropped the rag and let the soap rinse off his mates back. "Let me wash your hair." As Kagome began to put shampoo in the half demon's hair their conversation continued.

"So what will happen if she isn't pleased?" Inuyasha queried. He knew it was probably only going to make the woman washing his hair more nervous, but he was curious.

"I... I don't know." The dropping of Kagome's voice made Inuyasha's heart sink into his stomach.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. We'll still have each other and Sango and Miroku and stuff."

"I know..." Kagome washed the remaining conditioner from Inuyasha's hair and ears. "You can soap yourself. I'm going to go and get you some pajamas."

**

* * *

**

Kagome had ended up giving Inuyasha some of her fathers old pajama pants. They were navy and very silky and comfortable. She herself just wore some flannel pants and a large white t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. With the t-shirt, Kagome begged her mother wouldn't notice the extra weight on her stomach right away.

**

* * *

**

_**Personally I think this was a boring filler chapter. The next one will have more of a point to it. It was short, I know. I'd still love to hear what you thought about it.**_


	4. React With Joy, I Beg Of You

**Safeguard**

_**Hey, I'm sorry I took a little longer to update this chapter. My computer had been broken for a few days. I lost most of my documents. I was able to save some -- thankfully. Now it's time to find out how everyone will react to this new development. **_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Offensive Language**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Kagome had ended up giving Inuyasha some of her fathers old pajama pants. They were navy and very silky and comfortable. She herself just wore some flannel pants and a large white t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. With the t-shirt, Kagome begged her mother wouldn't notice the extra weight on her stomach right away.** End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: React With Joy, I Beg Of You**

**

* * *

**

The sun's orange rays glittered in the sky. As light flooded through the area birds could be heard singing their morning tunes in the distance. It would be a wonderful day. The breeze was refreshing and cooling. The air was warn and wondrous.

In a small room, in the Higurashi shrine, rested a young miko girl. Her name was Kagome and on the side of her bed slept a hanyou soon to be a father to that miko's child. He leaned against the bed with his sword close by. He was Inuyasha and he was prepared to protect his mate and unborn pup with his life. He was ready at any moment in time.

Opening her eyes, Kagome yawned. She stretched out her stiffened muscles and smiled at the content feeling rushing through her. In her stomach life was growing and all of her instincts told her this. They told her the child was fine and would be healthy once born. At first she had been very anxious with the news, but she was starting to become excited. The thought of an infant that belonged to her and Inuyasha being born into the world was a pleasant one.

Forgetting where Kagome was for a moment she rolled over. She rolled to far... Falling off the bed she landed in a certain hanyou's lap. She squeaked in shock. Inuyasha was alert and at the sudden movement he opened his eyes quickly and stood. Kagome dropped to the floor with a groan. She blushed a little for being so clumsy.

"Sorry, Inuyasha... that was my fault... I fell." Kagome got up carefully and looked at Inuyasha who was getting over his surprise.

"How did you _fall_?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in curiosity and Kagome's blush deepened.

"I said I was sorry... I just rolled off the bed. That was all..." Kagome looked away from the accusing male and recalled what was going on. Her and Inuyasha had fallen asleep before her mother got back. That was a real shame, considering Kagome was really drooling for the dinner her mother had planned out the night before.

"I smell food..."

"My mom probably made some breakfast. Why don't you go down there and have some?"

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar."

"I can't eat in the mornings remember. I get sick."

"You have to eat to stay healthy."

"I'll eat when I feel like I won't get so sick. Tell my mom to save me some and I'll eat it later. Just say I'm to tired to get up yet."

"You can do it yourself."

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome had a hard time turning down an offer from her mother, especially when her mom gave her that hopeful smile of hers.

"But nothing. I had to sleep on the floor. I'm not going to explain things to your family too."

"It's not like you have to tell them I'm pregnant or anything."

"I won't. Come down with me." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha with a look that clearly said 'I guess you've won for now, but I'll get you back.' Kagome stood up slowly and stretched out her legs.

"I'll get sick if I go down there, but since you don't care what happens to me I'll go Inuyasha."

"Feh, sick my _ass_. You only do that once in a while." That was true. Kagome's morning sickness wasn't that bad and for that she was grateful.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit." Kagome left Inuyasha's face to slam into the carpeted floor as she made her way downstairs.

As Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs the smell of eggs hit her nostrils. She turned away from the kitchen quickly. It was another one of those unlucky mornings for her it seemed. She ran towards the bathroom, but stopped at the door. It was closed. Which meant someone was in there. Kagome took in a deep breath. She was away from the smell of food, which caused her to feel slightly better, but still she did not want to risk it.

Turning around Kagome headed for the living room. She would leave if she wasn't in her pajamas and all. The miko girl looked over at the stairs when she heard someone on them. Inuyasha was coming down.

"Why are you in here?" The hanyou questioned. Kagome folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I got sick. I can't eat this morning." She closed her eyes and waited for a reply.

"If what she's making is getting you sick then I'll get you something else. What do you want?" Kagome opened her closed optics and stared into the male before her. That was kind of him to offer. It really wasn't like Inuyasha to do such things.

"You don't have to..."

"You need to eat, Kagome. Or else you and the pup won't be healthy. Just tell me what you need." Kagome lips turned from the frown she was holding to a tiny smile. She really loved when Inuyasha showed he cared about her.

"Tell my mom to bring me some toast, please." Kagome's smiled brightened and Inuyasha nodded, considering he didn't know what toast was, asking Kagome's mother was the smart and only logical thing to do.

As Inuyasha walked away Kagome listened closely to the sounds her family made as they ate their breakfast. The laughing and chatting. She had heard her own name a couple of times, but knew they were only mentioning her return and what not. She didn't feel they suspected anything yet. Looking down, the priestess pulled up her t-shirt and examined her plump belly. She smiled. Knowing life was growing inside of her gave her a strange feeling inside. It was something she had never felt before. Knowing that the child was made from her genes as well as Inuyasha's was another thing that made her beam. They were finally together and would have a family. They could be happy.

"Here." Inuyasha handed Kagome a plate. Kagome took it and looked at the buttered toast. Thankfully looking at that didn't make her sick.

"Your mom already has some made."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Inuyasha watched her closely as she ate the two slices of cooked bread to make sure she ate every last morsel. "You can go and eat in there if you want. I'm fine by myself."

"I'm not going to leave you alone in here."

"It's just the next room over. I don't think it's that big of a deal." Kagome put the plate on the table. She was finished. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her and she could only wonder what he was doing. Hesitantly the half demon placed his hand upon Kagome's stomach. She waited and watched him curiously. He placed his head to her belly and his ears twitched. He was obviously listening for something.

"I can hear the other heart beat." The excitement in Inuyasha's voice was not hidden. Kagome giggled and placed a gentle hand on his ear and scratched it. "It's really there..." The voice of Kagome's mate was more serene now.

"Yeah, it is." Quietly the girl informed. Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome stomach and sat on the couch next to her. "You think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Ha! A boy!"

"I think it will be a girl."

"No, it _will_ be a boy."

"Oh really. What makes you think that?"

"Just guessing."

"Well I'm guessing it will be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy? Girl? What are you two talking about?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked quickly towards the door where Sota was standing, staring at them with a suspicious glance.

"Ah... nothing!" Kagome tried to smile normally and like always, when she lied, the smile was to big to be nonchalant.

"Oh, really?" Sota persisted.

"Yes really, twerp." Kagome held out an irritated fist to the boy. He stepped back, deciding not to get on her bad side this morning. Something was up with her attitude. It was a little off from usual.

"Enough, Kagome." Inuyasha ordered in a whisper. He didn't want her to reveal her hormones to them if she wasn't ready to tell them just yet. Kagome knew what he was getting at a leaned back into the couch.

"Hey Sota can you bring Mom and Gramps in here?" Kagome asked her brother. Sota listened and headed for the kitchen where the two adults were sitting. "Inuyasha, can you wait for me outside?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather tell them alone." The look Kagome gave him was one he was not going to argue with. After a moments hesitation he nodded slowly and left. As soon as he was out the door Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather came into the room.

"What is it Kagome?" Questioned Mrs. Higurashi.

"Could you all sit down?" As soon as everyone was seated Kagome stood. She couldn't sit still. The thought of telling them was making her overly nervous. She kept on nipping at her tongue and paced in her spot, all the while her family stared at her.

"Kagome?" Her mother pushed on. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom... Gramps... Sota..." Kagome stopped her pacing and turned to face all three of them directly. Under their stares she felt like she was going to be sick again. "There's something really important you all need to know." She figured the best way to go about this was to stall and slowly get to her point. "Me and Inuyasha... me and Inuyasha..." She couldn't say it! She was completely tongue tied. "Me and Inuyasha are _together_." Now that that was out she would have to continue. She couldn't stop there.

"Well honey that's great!" Her mother clasped her hands together.

"Wait... there's more."

"More?" Gramps furrowed his brows.

"Yes, more?" Sota tapped his finger on the couch. He had a feeling of what was going on here. He wasn't so naive.

"Well..."

"Get to the point, Kagome." Gramps was to old to hold a lot of patience. His granddaughter looked around nervously. Were they getting married or something? What was so hard to say?

"I'm... Yes... I'm... I'm..." Kagome's heart raced. She couldn't speak. Her lips quivered and her body trembled. She was so deathly afraid of what they were say to her once she told them the news. "I'm... I am... mother, grandfather, brother... I am pregnant." She squeaked in something that was barely above a whisper.

"Oh... honey..." Her mothers small frown was enough to make her heart completely break. Her brother and grandfather stared, completely awe-stricken. The mouths were gaped opened. "Kagome... why was it so hard to tell us? That's great news!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah? What she said!" Sota pointed to his sister.

"You're not angry?" Kagome wondered sheepishly.

"Angry? Oh heavens no! A new addition to the family is just what we need and if it has cute little dog ears all the better!"

"But..."

"You're eighteen, sweety. I think that entitles you to make your own decisions." Kagome finally found it in her to smile towards her mother who had openly excepted this particularly shocking news.

"That child is Inuyasha's?" Gramps finally spoke up. Kagome nodded positively. "Then the child is also partially demon?" Kagome nodded again. Gramps sighed in deeply. This was a lot to think about.

"Only twenty-five percent, but still it is a little."

"I see."

"Well um..." Kagome looked around nervously. "I better go. Inuyasha is waiting for me."

"Nonsense!"

"Eh?"

"You and Inuyasha will stay the night again. Since you two fell asleep early last night I didn't make the dinner I had planned. I will make it tonight and we can all catch up."

"Alright, mom. If that's what you really want."

"Of course it is."

_**

* * *

**_

_**An ending to a pretty normal chapter if you ask me. I just have to say that I am so glad that after posting only three chapters I have over seventy reviews. It's truly rewarding to try hard when writing your fan fictions, eh? 'Beloved Misery' and 'Tender Passion' still have more, but that doesn't matter, considering they're all mine and I work equally hard on each one.**_


End file.
